


¿Por qué me pareces familiar?:Drabble.

by LionSly



Category: I - Fandom, MYSELF - Fandom, Me - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016), and - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionSly/pseuds/LionSly
Summary: Solo un poco de amor después de una noche de película.–Ubicado en el capítulo diecisiete del fanfic con el mismo nombre.





	¿Por qué me pareces familiar?:Drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> Resulta que me obsesione un poco con este ship(típico en mí) y se me ocurrió hacer esto,total,nadie lo va a leer.
> 
> Este fanfic(drabble,en realidad) esta hecho en base a otro fanfic.
> 
> Esta atrocidad esta dedicada a: LoserClub_Reddie(creadora de dicho fanfic), RarelyCamille y weird_piggy. Usuarias de Wattpad, si las conocen (estoy hablando sola,lo sé) vayan a darle love de mi parte o no sé...

—Gracias...pero no es tu culpa—rió levemente.

—Shh...No arruines el momento—seguí acariciando su cabello,enredando sus rizos entre mis dedos y masajeando su cuero cabelludo. 

Pude sentir un extraño revoloteo en mi estómago, muy similar al que describen en los libros románticos que mi madre frecuenta leer en sus ratos libres. 

Ignoré el sentimiento para seguir con mi labor,domando los rizos de Mike distraídamente.

Muy a mi pasar me encontré a mi mismo pensando en dicho suceso en mi estómago y lo familiar que se sentía... Tal vez solo me estaba enfermando, Justin debió de contagiarme en algún momento mientras él mismo luchaba con la gripe.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al dirigir mi mirada hacía él chico dormitando en mi pierna casi dormida. Se removió un poco,acomodándose en una posición más cómoda para mí y para él, posando su brazo sano sobre mi estómago. Dormía plácidamente.

Sonríe y me acurruque junto a él, cerrando los ojos y soñando con rostros familiares,y sucesos resientes.

Todo parece tan extrañamente familiar...


End file.
